<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supreme Leader Ren Hears Everything by 7woodsshy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221773">Supreme Leader Ren Hears Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7woodsshy/pseuds/7woodsshy'>7woodsshy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inexperienced Kylo Ren, Kinky, Light BDSM, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7woodsshy/pseuds/7woodsshy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has become the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. He hears your thoughts about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supreme Leader Ren Hears Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I randomly thought about :) Kind of like Fix Your Attitude but with a twist. I'm taking a break from my main story to write this because I've hit a bit of a roadblock. I also really wanted to write this. This is also my first time writing smut so go easy on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren was a dramatic baby. You figured that out quite quickly after being assigned to his ship. You were constantly cleaning up after him. You sighed, seeing the deep cuts in the metal of the elevator. This is going to take you all-day.</p>
<p>You couldn't help but sigh. This was taking a ridiculous amount of time to fix. You found quite quickly that the type of material on board didn't work with the elevators. It was too thin. You thought about slapping that smug look that was always on Kylo Ren's face as you put in the order for the metal needed to repair the damage from his tantrums.</p>
<p>Everyone around you thought it was an honor to be working so closely to Kylo Ren. You thought the opposite, however. And despite the rumors of him being able to read your mind without you knowing, you constantly thought the worst of him. It's no surprise he finally caught you.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>You were walking back to your room after an exhausting day. All you wanted to do was go to sleep. <i>Fucking Kylo Ren better not destroy anything else while I'm sleeping.</i> You were so tired you didn't even notice him. Kylo Ren walks past you right as those words crossed your mind. As soon as you finished the thought, you realized what you'd done. Kylo Ren heard you. He stopped abruptly, turning his head to look over his shoulder at you. You stopped, too, hoping to whatever entity is out there that he's just forgotten something and that he didn't hear you. Evidently, that entity doesn't like you very much. He stomped towards you, arm outstretched. <i>He looks ridiculous like that.</i> You mentally kick yourself for thinking that. Suddenly, you're off your feet and flying towards him. Your throat lands in his hand and he easily holds you up by your throat. He turns and enters the nearest room, which of course is filled with people. </p>
<p>"Get. Out," he growls. Every one jumps up from the long wooden table and leaves you to your inevitable demise. He slams you hard into the wall, pushing a moan out of you. <i>Fuck, I didn't mean to do that. Uh, fuck just kill me now.</i> He slides you towards the floor by your throat. "Did you just moan?" he whispers in your ear, his breath tickling your neck. "N-no. No, sir," you reply, sheepishly. He hums and then asks what your name is. You reply quietly, turned on by his tight grip but still terrified of what he'll do. He drops your throat and walks away from you, pacing in the space in front of you. You almost whimper as he drops his grip on your throat, but that's the last thing you need. <i>Now's the one time you're not aggressive. Typical.</i> You really need to stop doing that. Of course, he heard you. 

</p>
<p>"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asks as he stalks towards you. <i>Is this a trick question? I mean, what's the worst that could happen if I say yes?</i> "Yes," you say in a quiet voice. "Get out," he yells. You move to walk out the door, but he grabs your arm tightly. "Not you," he says through gritted teeth. You see a man with a datapad in his hand at the back of the room. He quickly scrambles out. </p>
<p>As soon as the man is out of the room, Kylo jerks your arm and spins you around, pinning you to the wall. Of course, the force of the motion makes you moan. He whispers in your ear, "I'm gonna tell you a secret. I've only had sex once and it wasn't like what you're wanting." You're panting against the wall, your arm twisted around your back painfully. You smile as you understand what he's saying. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?" He twists your arm tighter, probably meaning to scare you, but it just turns you on even more. You moan loudly. "No, I don't." You swallow hard. It seems as if you have Kylo Ren in the palm of your hand. </p>
<p>"It's okay. Let go of my arm. Do what you want," you whisper. He drops your arm and you smile. He gently moves the hair off of your left shoulder and kisses the skin exposed there. You groan and blindly grope for his right hand. You finally find it and bring it up to your hair. He strokes it tenderly, to your dismay. Reaching up with your hand, you clamp his fingers down and pull hard, moaning loudly. He seems to get the message and continues pulling your hair. "You like it rough, don't you?" You groan and lean back into him, your ass colliding with the bulge in his pants. This time, he moans loudly in your ear. The sound is music to your ears. <i>I'm doing this to him</i> you think smugly. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of him attacking your neck, you were starting to get bored. This is ridiculous because the Supreme Leader was fucking kissing your neck and pulling your hair. You lean back further, your head on his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Fuck me on that table." He abruptly stopped and you could feel him getting harder. He spins you around and shoves you onto the table.</p>
<p>Face down on the table, you lift your ass up for him. "No, not like this, I don't want to hurt you." You have to hold back a laugh. "What if I want you to?" He groans and grabs your hips, pulling them to meet his clothed dick. "Ugh, fuck," you sigh, relishing in the friction. "What do you want?" he growls in your ear. You swallow and then reply, "Spank me." He pauses, obviously confused by your request. "Are you sure?" <i>Jesus Christ, how the fuck are you the Supreme Leader.</i> And with that, his gloved hand makes contact on your ass. You yelp with surprise but lean further onto the table, thoroughly enjoying this. "Mm, keep going." His second slap isn't as hard but feels just as good. You moan loudly, the momentum of his hand forcing you further onto the table. He slaps you again, harder. You can't stop moaning. "Stop," you say, breathless. You pull yourself up and turn around. His face is red and his dick is straining against his pants. </p>
<p>For some reason, out of everything that's happened thus far, Kylo kissing you surprised you the most. His lips were deliciously warm and tasted like honey. His hands gripped your hips hard as you pulled your legs up and around his waist, holding him in place. He pulled away from you, "I'm not going anywhere." You sigh in your head. "Stop doing that," you breathily reply as you kiss his neck. By now, both of your necks are covered in hickeys and bite marks. "Doing what?" His voice is so fucking deep. You moan from his voice. "Reading my mind." He grabs your hair and yanks it, forcing you to look at him. "Or what?" You kiss him hard and he forces his tongue into your mouth. He tastes so fucking good, you can't get enough. His hands find the waistband of your pants. His hands are shaking so badly he can't unbutton your pants. He quietly chants, "Off, off, off." You gently pull his hands away and undo your pants for him. He smiles sheepishly. </p>
<p>He yanks your pants down to your ankles hard, pulling them off along with your shoes. You laugh quietly as he struggles with one of your shoes. Now he's attacking your neck again and biting your ear. You sigh, ruffling his hair. His pants are the next thing to go. He struggles, again, with taking off his shoes, but once they're off, he's on you, pulling your panties off. You shiver as your bare skin makes contact with the cold wood. You don't notice it for very long. You yank Kylo's boxers down and expose his dick. You've had sex many times, but you've never seen a dick this long or wide. You know instantly that it'll be painful. You can't bring yourself to care. </p>
<p>You were right of course. It's pretty fucking painful. You've never been stretched this far before. Kylo didn't bother with prepping you, he has to leave the ship in 15 minutes. It feels as if you're being ripped in half. But you still moan. The pain is wonderful and is accompanied by random bursts of pleasure. You can't stop moaning, and neither can he. He's not even halfway in and you already feel like you've reached your limit. You can tell he read your mind again, as he stops moving. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh fuck," you whisper. Basically begging him to continue. He shoves into you ripping you apart. You moan loudly and he clamps a hand onto your mouth. "Sh, sh." He moves his hand and settles it on your throat, squeezing experimentally. You quickly grab his hand, showing to squeeze only the sides and not to push down. He understands and does as he's told.</p>
<p>After what feels like an eternity, Kylo finally moves. His thrusts start out small, but after hearing your groans and pleas to speed up, he starts to pound into you, hard and fast. The man is so strong that he's shaking the entire table, even though it's bolted to the floor. He's still gently choking you but is obviously more engulfed with the task of fucking you into the table. His dick is reaching parts of you that you didn't know could be reached. You feel so damn full. He gently shoves you onto your back and lifts up your hips, pounding into you even faster and harder. He found that special spot inside you and you scream in pleasure. "Oh, fuck, Kylo don't stop!" He's moaning just as loud. </p>
<p>You're both getting close. You can feel the heat pooling in your stomach. You know that a few more minutes of this and you'll be a goner. "Do you wanna come?" He chokes out. "Oh, fuck yes, please, sir, please Kylo let me come," you yell, your hand burrowing into his long hair. He grunts and his fingers find your clit. You almost cry, the pleasure you're feeling almost unbearable. "Come, darling. Come for me." You come hard, your vision whiting out. This is the hardest you've ever came in your life. You doubt you'll ever come this hard with anyone else. You feel him let go, filling you even more.</p>
<p>After you've both come down from your highs, he still remains in you, his head resting on your shoulder. You gently lift it up and kiss him sweetly. He gets the message and pulls out. His cum spills out of you and pools on the table. He takes a step back and admires you before grabbing your panties and pants. He hands them to you and helps you stand. Your legs feel like Jello but you're not complaining. After you both are dressed, he gently smooths your hair down and kisses your cheek. "Slap me," you whisper. He jerks back and stares at you. "What?" "Well, I'm guessing you don't want people to know what we've been doing. So slap me. Make it look like you were reprimanding me." He smiles before harshly backhanding you. You can't help but moan. He chuckles, the sound making you wet again. "Mm,-" he smooths his hands over your arms and kisses the top of your head, "-we don't have time for another round. Will you be here when I return?" You smile at him, happy that this isn't a one-time thing. "Of course, if that's what you want, sir." He groans quietly. "I want to experiment more with this." You gently kiss his cheek. "I'll be here." "Good girl," he whispers. You shiver. He slides his gloves on his hands. You hadn't even noticed he'd taken them off. "Be good, Y/N. I'll know if you're not." And with that, he's gone. But not for good. You smile at that thought, knowing full well that he could hear it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this. Feel free to check out the multi-chapter story I'm working on called <i>The Many Sides of Kylo Ren</i>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>